


Expecto Patronum

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Headcanon, Internal Conflict, Magic, Nephilim, Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, not an au, spn headcanon, taking inspiration from fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: Let’s talk about Jack discovering Harry Potter. Why would he love it so much? Where does he place himself within the Potter universe?





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short headcanon for fun. :)

Jack resonates strongly with Harry, and here’s why.

Harry is thrown into a strange and “magical” world. Strangers already have strong opinions about him and he feels almost outcasted immediately.

_So does Jack!_

At first, Harry has only one trustworthy friend. Hagrid, a tall man that’s filled with facts and information. A man that’s enthusiastic and encouraging. Someone who really believes in him.

_Just like Sam!_

Harry was taken care of by a family that isn’t his own. A family that has to face a lot of hardship, be it finance, snobbery or of course, cold blooded murder.

_Just like the Winchesters!_

Harry has a strong connection to Voldemort. A connection he’s had since he was a baby. Something he doesn’t want and never asked for. Something that people demonise and coddle him for. 

_Just like Jack the nephilim, the son of Lucifer._

Harry has special powers, powers that frighten the very people who were supposed to care for him. Instead he was treated like a burden. A burden that has no intentions other than destruction.

_Like how Dean treats Jack at first._

Magic! Harry Potter is magic! 

_And Jack has unusual powers too, which are hard to control sometimes._

Lessons are stressful. They’re upsetting and they drain all of his energy. Sometimes, Jack likes to pretend he’s casting spells instead.

“Turn on the light.”  
_Lumos_ , he mutters to himself.

“Unlock the door.”  
_Alohomora_ , he mutters to himself.

And when he lies in the dark past 01:00am, his thoughts screaming that he’s evil. He’s destructive, he’ll never be good. He doesn’t deserve to be loved.  
_Expecto Patronum_ he mutters to himself.


End file.
